P is for Porn
by chrolli4life
Summary: I hope you all like this, it's been on my mind for a while. Ste and Brendan meet at a porn audition.
1. Chapter 1

Steven Hay known to many as Ste was an up and coming porn star. He was new to the works of porn but had a few videos under his belt. Even though he was a risen star porn still didn't come easy to him still was nervous about the whole process. He did it to support his family; his two young children Leah and Lucas both under the age of 5. He had full custody of the children for over 5 months ever since Amy; his first and only girlfriend after realizing that he was gay had moved away to America and told him that she didn't want the children were she was going.

So here he was on an audition for the latest porn film soon to be called; twink and daddy. This would mark down as his fourth and last video, he liked the money but he had saved enough to do what he really wanted and that was to finally go to culinary school, he had always loved cooking even as a young child he had the knack for it. His specialty was baking. He loved the smell of freshly baked bread in the morning. He read tones of recipes and knew his way around the kitchen but it wasn't the same, to make it in the baking or simply culinary field you must be certified.

Ste was in the waiting room waiting for his turn to audition. He was sitting down quietly, he's legs shaking up and down from nerves. His head was down slightly taken deep breaths. He looked up slightly to look at the time on the wall clock and that's when he noticed a tall hairy faced man with dark spiked gelled hair well fit. Ste thought if maybe he was playing the daddy role in the video. He looked the part if so.

Ste heard his name being called and heard the hairy man's name being called as well and he stood up and followed the producer and director of the film down the hall. When Ste and the other guy Brendan Brady walked into the room, there was a bed and lights set up and two chairs where the producer and the director were sitting at.

"Sit down on the bed" said the director Simon Walker

Ste and Brendan do as asked.

"This looks good" whispered the producer Kevin Foster to Simon before looking at the two of them again.

"Can you tell us something about yourselves?" asked Simon

"Well I'm Steven Hay my friends and family call me Ste, I'm 20 years old, I have a daughter Leah; she's 4 and my son is 2, been working in the porn industry for 4 months. If I get this role this will be my fourth movie and my last, I plan on going to culinary school to open up my own deli/ bakery a long dream of mine" said Ste.

"What about you Brendan?" asked Simon

"Well before I get started just wanted to say that it's a pleasure to meet you Steven, I'm 34 years old, I have two son's Declan who's 15 and Padraig who's 12. I've been in the porn industry for 1 year now. I also work at my sister's night club. Chez Chez. This will also be my final movie. I want to help my sister out with the club and plus I feel like it's time to get serious and be in a relationship."

Ste was mesmerized by Brendan Brady, his voice, his looks, his whole persona.

"You both looks great together" said Simon

"Thanks" said Ste

Brendan smiled slightly

"What would you like us to do?" asked Brendan

"Take your clothing off leaving your underwear on" said Simon

"OK" said Brendan confident

"Sure" said Ste shyly

Ste and Brendan stood up from the bed and took of their clothing as asked and sat back down on the bed.

Ste couldn't help but admire Brendan's fit body. His hairy chest his sexy tattoo's on his right arm and the little ones on his arm left arm and his chest and two on his ankle.

Ste noticed the difference between their bodies. Brendan was more muscular more hairy and with more tattoos. Ste was very much into tattoos for he had two himself; one on his spine of his children's names and eagle wings on his pelvis. He felt too skinny compared to Brendan.

Before walking into the room Brendan was nervous. He had seen a really cute young man with light brown or dark blonde hair, he couldn't figure out the color but he was cute and noticed that he too was a bit nervous. He was hoping that he would be the one that he worked with in his final movie after filming 12 films of his year long career as a well known star. He wanted out badly, wanted to help his beloved sister Cheryl run her night club that was a big hit. He wanted to settle down and make his children proud of him. It had been too long since he was on a real date that didn't consist of just sex for pay.

He was shocked to hear about Steven's life he looks like a little boy and he had two kids already. He was pleased that he wanted out of the business as well to have his own deli/bakery, but it didn't look as if he ate much.

Brendan was nervous when they were asked to take their clothing off. It should be a normal feeling to do but it never gets easy, especially in front of someone who was so young, he thought he would scare off the youngster.

'Is he checking me out?' thought Brendan shaking his head

'He is skinny but I like his body, I like his tattoos. Very cute young man'

"Can we see you both kiss?" asked Kevin

Simon nodded his head.

"Who leading the kiss?" asked Ste nervously

"Brendan"

Brendan nodded his head both Brendan and Ste faced each other on the bed.

Brendan placed the palms of his hand on the sides of Ste's face and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the great comments **

**Lots of smut in this one. **

Ste had been kissed many times in his life time either from his only girlfriend or his ex-boyfriend Doug or from the other porn stars he filmed with, but never had he felt like his lips were on fire; he felt sparks, it was embarrassing the way Brendan was making him feel.

"Yeah, that looks great" said Simon getting excited

"Tongues please" said Simon

Brendan was excited to be leading the kiss but he didn't think one touch to Steven's soft skin was going to drive him to animal, his kiss was strong he only hoped that he wasn't hurting Steven. He didn't want to leave red marks on Steven's soft and beautiful skin. When he had to use tongue he couldn't believe the taste of Steven's mouth, he had never tasted anything like it. He kept reminding himself that this was for pay and that he really wanted this role and for Steven to be a part of it.

"You can stop now" said Simon

When they parted ways Ste was out of breath and lips red he blushed slightly as he licked his lips.

"You both can put your clothing on" said Kevin

"Thanks for coming in, we'll give you a call soon" said Simon

"Thanks" said Brendan and Ste in unison.

They left the room and Ste felt a tap on his right shoulder. Ste turned around and it was Brendan.

"I just want to apologize for what happened back there, I'm known for my rough kisses. I tried to calm it down; I guess I didn't do such a good job at it."

"It's OK, it looks the part I guess you has the daddy and well me as the twink you know."

"Yeah right."

Brendan placed a finger on Steven's cheek that was still red from his moustache.

Ste forgot how to breathe at that moment.

"Sorry again" said Brendan dropping his hand down.

"It's fine really doesn't hurt."

"That's good."

"It was nice meeting you Brendan; I should go, need to get back to me kids"

"Yeah sure, nice meeting you too"

Ste walked away and Brendan couldn't help but stare at him.

Later on that day around 4 in the afternoon, Brendan had nothing to do he walked around the Hollyoaks village which he hadn't done in a very long time. He walked to the pond and saw Steven feeding the ducks with his two beautiful children both with light blonde hair and blue eyes similar color to Steven's. Brendan wanted to walk away but his feet moved on their own.

Ste has a feeling someone was watching them so he looked up and saw that it was Brendan. He got up from his knees at waited for Brendan to make his way over to him and his children.

"Hey" said Brendan

"Hi" said Ste shyly

"I hope you don't mind me walking over, I was just strolling around when I spotted ye?"

"No, it's fine thank you. These here are me kids Leah and Lucas"

"Both beautiful, love the blonde hair"

"That get that from Amy; their mom."

"And the bright blue eyes from dad"

Ste smiled nervously

"Yeah"

"Would you like to see a picture of my kids?" asked Brendan

"Yeah sure"

Brendan took out his wallet from the back of his pants and opened it. He pointed out who his sons were.

"Very handsome. Padraig looks like you."

"Thanks" said Brendan putting his wallet back in his pants pocket.

"Would you like to feed the ducks with us?" asked Ste sweetly

"No, I can't, maybe some other time."

"I'll hold you to it"

"You got it"

Brendan walked away and went to a video store he looked at the adult feature section and picked one up called schoolboy crush. He went to the cashier and paid for it.

When Brendan got home he made himself a bag of microwave popcorn and put the video on. When he saw Ste's name at the beginning of the video, he got hot all over.

XXX

Ste was in private school uniform his hair shaved on the sides and spiked up. Brendan thought he looked sexy as hell, in the video Steven was in detention with this good looking dark haired kid who was playing Steven's crush, they were talking about why they got detention. Then the dark haired guy mentioned that he knew that Ste liked him, noticing him checking him out. Ste was playing nervous as the guy walked towards him shoved him against the wall and kissed Steven. He lifted one of Steven's legs up grinding his crotch against his own. Close up of their tongues twirling around the other.

Brendan moaned. He was so into this that he forgot about his popcorn and bottle of beer. He unzipped his fly and took his pants and underwear off and he was hard.

The guy in the video undid Steven's tie and unbuttoned his shirt, he licked from Steven's neck to his chest licking on the lift nipple then the right and Steven's fingers in the guy's hair. The guy went on his knees and unzipped Steven's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear and Brendan moaned as he saw Steven's dick, he thought his dick was perfect. The guy was jerking him off as he was sucking on Steven's balls and Brendan couldn't help but touch himself, he needed relief.

Steven was pinching his nipples and moaning as the guy on his knees was deep throating him. Brendan pictured that he was the one doing it. The guy was grabbing Steven's arse. He stood up and grabbed a hold of Steven's right hand and laid him down on the teacher's desk Steven's legs wide open. The guy took his clothing off and went back on his knees this time licking Ste's arse. Brendan moaned loudly as he was jerking himself off. Hearing the noises from Ste looking what the guy was doing to him drove Brendan crazy. The kids spat in his hands to wet his penis and eased inside of Steven as he laid on top of him on the desk.

That's so hot thought Brendan.

Ste was jerking himself off in the video which was making Brendan dizzy.

XXX

Later on when Leah and Lucas where a sleep Ste popped in a video, called the hairy man the police man. He laughed thinking about Brendan. He watched as Brendan was in a tight fitted police uniform, which Ste thought made him look like sex on legs. Brendan was in someone's house about to arrest them. He saw this guy on the bed he looked nervous. Ste could tell he was young and handsome but not as good looking as Brendan. Brendan took his handcuffs and put them on the guys hands and clipped them onto the bedpost. He took his night stick off his belt and told the guy to suck it but he wouldn't so he asked the guy to suck it again forcefully this time and the guy did. Brendan put the stick down the guys throat while grabbing the guys crotch. Brendan stopped what he was doing and took the guys pants off and rubbed the stick against the guys penis. That feels good doesn't it said Brendan in the video. The guy just moaned. Brendan leaned down and deep throated the guy. Ste moaned watching it. He then was licking the man's arse. Ste took his clothing off and he was so hard.

Brendan unzipped his pants and took out his penis. Ste chocked for a second. He was hairy and thick, he had never seen anything like it.

Brendan shoved it up the guys arse and the guy screamed in pain.

Ste was jerking off, watching Brendan was driving him crazy.

XXX

Brendan came all over himself as he watched Steven come on his chest. Brendan tasted himself thinking it was Steven.

He thought to himself that he wanted to be friends with Steven but how since he was feeling things he longed forgot, or was just confused thinking he had these feelings since he might have to work with him.

XXX

Steven came once he saw Brendan come all over the guy. He tasted himself picturing it as Brendan

He thought to himself that he wanted to be friends with Brendan but how since he was feeling things he longed forgot, or was just confused thinking he had these feelings since he might have to work with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the fun comments.**

**By the way, one thing about me is that I really am a certified chef. I don't bake bread but I really do love the smell of freshly baked bread.**

When Ste woke up the following morning his mobile phone rang, he looked around forgetting that he slept on the couch, while watching Brendan Brady movies. He found his phone in his pants pocket that was on the floor. He looked at who was calling and it turned out to be Simon Walker.

"Hi Simon, this is Ste"

"Good morning Ste hope I didn't wake you up."

"No, been up for a few minutes before you called"

"Just wanted to let you know that you'll be starring side by side with Brendan"

"Thanks, that's great"

"Happy you approve. Well I'll let you go, need to tell Brendan"

XXX

Brendan woke up on the couch the telly still on, his clothing all over the floor and chest sticky with dry cum on it. He heard his mobile phone ringing and he looked for it. It was on the floor. He grabbed it and saw that Simon was calling.

"Hi Brendan Brady here."

"Hi Brendan just end wanted to let you know that you'll be working side by side with Steven Hay"

"That's great, thanks"

"We start filming tomorrow"

"I'll be there."

"Have a good day"

"Thanks"

Brendan shut off the tv and stood up. He grabbed his clothing and ran into his bedroom he grabbed a robe and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. He took an extra-long shower to ease his body, mind, and spirit at the thought of working with Steven. Maybe he should look to him and get to know him better before jumping into bed with him.

He got out of the shower shaved his stubble didn't want to make Steven sore again. He got dressed in dark blue jeans and dark sweatshirt. He grabbed some money off the counter and put it in his wallet then he took his keys and walked out of the house.

It was a beautiful sunny but breezy morning. The sun was up high in the sky. Brendan was walking with his hands in his pockets and he walked passed the park.

He heard his name being called from a distance and saw that it was Steven and his kids in a double sister stroller.

"Good morning Brendan" said Ste shyly.

"Good morning to you as well"

"Did Simon call you?" asked Ste

"Yes told me that we start filming tomorrow."

"That soon huh?" asked Ste nervously

"Can we talk in private for a bit? If you can't I understand"

"I can I just have to bring the kiddies back to their babysitter"

"Mind if I walked with you?"

"Don't mind at all"

Ste and Brendan walked out of the village and to the flats. Ste rang the bell to

one of the flats and a young woman opened the door.

Brendan recognized the woman being Leanne.

"Oh hi, Brendan"

"Hi Leanne how's everything?" asked Brendan

"Can't complain haven't been to the club in a while"

"I haven't noticed"

"You friends with Ste?" asked Leanne

"Not really, just met him yesterday"

"He's the nicest person you could ever want to be friends with" said Leanne about Ste

"Thanks Leanne, well I brought Leah and Lucas I hope you don't mind? I have plans at the moment"

"No problem at all"

"I'll be back in an hour or so."

"OK"

Ste and Brendan walked away and was quiet until they reached Ste's flat. Ste was great full that he cleaned up his place before he had guests over especially

Brendan he would have been terribly embarrassed if Brendan caught him with one of his videos.

"Nice place you have here"

"Oh thanks, make yourself comfortable, can I get you something to drink?" asked

Ste

"I'm good for now thanks."

"What did you want to disgust with me?" asked Ste sitting next to Brendan on the couch.

"How did a shy and quiet guy like yourself get into the porn industry"

Ste chuckled uncomfortably.

"That's always on people's minds. The truth be told, once the mother of my children called and told me she didn't want the kids anymore I knew I had to get money quick. My boyfriend at the time was in the porn business and said I could make fast cash. It worked for a short time, not really comfortable with the whole porn thing, but I needed the money ASAP to go to the local culinary school, which has been my dream since I'm 5. I love to bake, I bake my own bread which I love to smell early in the morning."

"Is that what I'm smelling now?" asked Brendan

"Sure is I made it about a few hours ago, I love the smell it lasts all day, would you like a taste?" asked Ste sweetly

"Sure, never had freshly baked bread and it smells great."

"Thanks"

Ste walked into the kitchen and Brendan followed him.

"What's your story if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, not at all, well as you can tell I started late in life in the industry, don't know why I started, I guess I felt alone, like the only way I could be in a relationship was to be a porn star but I don't like it, I need something real."

Ste nodded his head while giving Brendan a slice of bread on a small plate.

"This looks great, thanks"

"Welcome"

Brendan took one bite and thought it was heaven.

"This is fantastic, really good"

"Thanks" said Ste shyly.

"I thought working in this porn field would make me happy since I would be working with my boyfriend, but a few weeks into working together, he fell in love with one of the directors we worked with. I wanted so badly to get out of this business but I knew I needed the money for me kids and for the career I really wanted."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So you were in films together?" said Brendan

"Yeah, his name is Doug Carter maybe you have heard of him."

Brendan thought for a second, that was the other good looking guy in the film schoolboy crush. Shit they were a real couple and a hot one at that. Brendan slightly feeling jealous over the fact that Doug had Ste.

"Yeah I have heard of him" said Brendan not going into detail about watching schoolboy crush. He didn't want to embarrass Steven.

"Would you like to take some bread home?" asked Ste

"No, maybe some other time, but thanks for the offer though."

"No problem."

"I better be going, I just wanted to come here and talk so we don't feel nervous around each other" said Brendan kindly

"Thanks very kind of you, see you tomorrow"

"See ye"


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all like this chapter**

Ste woke up early cleaned and feed his children. He had a fruit salad for breakfast not wanting to eat anything to heavy, which was his routine while filming. He played the twink role and so he had to look the part. Once he was done eating he went to his room and looked for something nice to wear even though he would be getting into a wardrobe once on the set, which was located at the same place the auditions took place. Ste grabbed burgundy skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt. He then went to the bathroom he shaved his little bit of chest hair that he had and arm pits, he shaved his pubic area then took a very long shower. He washed every part of his body more than twice and scrubbed his hair real good. Once out of the shower he put cologne on and deodorant. He put some gel in his hair and spiked it up a bit.

XXX

Brendan woke up early and ate a huge bowl of oat meal with strawberries, he went into his room and picked out a dark gray suit with a navy tie, he took everything with him to the bathroom. He placed everything on a hook that was on the door he took his PJ'S off and started a hot shower. While in the shower he closed his eyes put his fingers through his hair and pictured what he would do to Steven when he got the chance to finally film a scene with him. He would make him forget about his ex-lover he would make him crazy with need and want. Wanting so badly to take him whole in his mouth and taste his nectar. To feel Steven pull his hair as he came down his throat, to feel his tightness once inside of him, to make him scream with pleasure he has never known existed before.

Brendan should be saving all of his juices for the filming but fuck it he needed to come badly and so he did, he just hoped he was able to reload for the shoot but with Steven by his side he knew he would be able to no doubt about it.

XXX

An hour later Ste and Brendan was at the location. Brendan noticed that Steven was nervous. Brendan walked over to him and reached his hand out for a handshake. Steven took it.

"Just wanted to say, you don't have to worry with me, I won't hurt you. Whatever happens, happens. I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Brendan that means a lot, thanks for being a friend"

"Is that what I am?" asked Brendan curiously

"I was hoping we were coming as such"

"Sounds good to me" said Brendan

They walked over to the writers of the project to get their few days' worth of scripts, it wasn't much only a five and half mostly describing what kind of sex acts and they had to do

"As you know the movie is called the twink and daddy, it's about a guy who finds his son's best friend desirable and so he confronts him and the sons friend confesses to have feelings for him as well and they get down to it.

Both Ste and Brendan nodded their heads.

They looked at the script and they smiled, it wasn't going to be that bad both of them thought it was quite romantic.

Once done with the writers Ste and Brendan walked into Ste's dressing room to rehearse

Ste pretended to knock on a door and Brendan opening it.

"Mr. Brooker sir is Kyle in?"

"No, Ash I'm afraid not, would you like to come in and wait?"

"Sure"

Ste pretends to walk in the house and Brendan closes the door.

Brendan walks in back of Ste and looks at the script for a second.

Brendan puts the script down on a chair and walks back to where he supposed to be which is back of Ste. He places his hands up and down Ste's arms.

"What are you doing sir?"

"Mmm, Ash, you smell so good" said Brendan playing as Mr. Brooker, Brendan's

nose by Ste's neck then he kissed him there.

Brendan didn't think he had to do too much acting since he really did smell amazing and his skin on his lips was soft if only he could lick his neck that way he could know what his skin tasted like,

Ste almost moaned out loud feeling Brendan's lips on his skin. But had to play it cool

"What are you doing sir?" said Ste playing as Ash.

"I know you're my son's friend but I've been trying to get you alone for months now" said Brendan pressing his crotch against Ste's leg.

'OMG, he's hard' screamed Ste's thoughts

"You... You like me sir?" asked Ste

"I thought you could tell" said Brendan his nose against the other side of Ste's neck before kissing it.

"I guess I mean I tried not to. But it's really you know hard not to" said Ste

Just then Brendan and Ste heard an announcement on the loud speaker telling them to be in wardrobe in 30 minutes.

Ste and Brendan said their goodbyes and Brendan left Ste's dressing room.

XXX

Ste and Brendan walked on set Ste was in a school uniform which he hated and

Brendan was in a nice navy suit and tie with a white button down shirt underneath his suit jacket.

Brendan saw what Ste was wearing and brought him back to the video of him and his ex and he was getting hard. He calmed down a bit when he saw that Steven was happy so he walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" asked Brendan

"I hate these uniforms I look like I'm 12"

"For what it's worth, I think you look handsome"

"Thanks, you look handsome too"

XXX

Brendan and Ste had filmed the beginning sequence 4 different ways, Brendan doing it like the way in the dressing room or he kissed and licked his neck which tasted so good he wanted more, also with him rubbing his crotch against him, and once just holding Ste in his arms.

After the fourth time filming the same part the director called cut and called for a break.

It was lunch break and Ste walked into his dressing room cleaning off his neck since it had Brendan's dried up saliva on it since Brendan had to lick his neck.

There was a knock at the door and Ste opened the door and there was Brendan.

"Hey mind if I came in I brought my lunch with me?" Said Brendan

"Come right in" said Steven sweetly

"Thanks, sorry about getting your neck wet" said Brendan walking in Ste's dressing room

"It had to be done. It tickled a bit"

"Sorry"

"Don't be"

'Felt so good' thought Ste

Brendan and Ste sit next to each other on the couch Ste had a salad and Brendan had a thick sandwich.

'Want to rehears a bit?" asked Brendan

"Sure where did we end it?"

"You said hard not to"

Ste and Brendan stand up and Brendan went behind Ste where he supposed to be for this scene.

"Have you noticed me ash?" said Brendan turn Ste around to face him.

"What you mean sir?"

"Don't play dumb with me, have you been noticing me"

"You're my best friend's dad"

"That didn't answer my question"

Brendan grabs Ste by his shirt and both smile and laugh which wasn't written for the scene.

"Then you kiss me" said Ste looking up at Brendan

"Would you like me to kiss you?"

"You have already but as for as practicing goes if you want to you can"

"You sure?" asked Brendan concerned

"Yeah I'm fine with that"

"OK, so Brooker grabs Ash and cups his cheek like so with one hand and Brooker moves closer" Brendan moved closer to Ste and Ste had forgotten how to breathe.

Ste licked his lips. Brendan touches his lips against Ste's first its gentle then it's hard. The kiss didn't last long since an announcement was made for them to go back on the set.

"You're a good kisser" said Ste

'Did I really just say that out loud' thought Ste blushing

"You're not so bad yourself"

Ste smiled.

XXX

Ste and Brendan filmed the kissing scene a few times, done differently each time, soft kiss, hard kiss with tongue, Brendan licking Ste's lips or biting his bottom lip.

At the end of filming day one, it was almost time for dinner. Once Ste was done getting his clothing on that he had worn to the set he went to Brendan's dressing room to telling him he'd see him tomorrow but Brendan had told him to wait a second so he did.

Brendan opened the door to his dressing room once he was done getting dressed

and told Steven to come in for a second.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me, unless you have other plans?" asked Brendan

"No, don't have any other plans; don't have to pick me kids up for another for hours"

"Cool, where do you like to eat around here?"

"You asked so why don't you choose"

"OK, that's fair enough"

Ste and Brendan leave the room and go for a nice walk around the neighborhood and come across a cozy cafe.

"What you think of this place?"

"Seems really nice"

"Good"

Brendan opened the door for Ste.

"Thanks"

Once they walked in they realized that a lot of gay couples where there.

"Is this OK for you?" asked Brendan

"It's fine"

A cute looking waiter walked over to them and asked what they would be getting to. Ste ordered the egg and mix vegetable crepe with a vanilla latte and Brendan ordered the fried fish sandwich and a beer.

"How can you eat like that and be so fit?" asked Ste

"Good metabolism"

"Must be"

Once their meals came they didn't talk much they just really enjoyed their dishes.

"Would you like to share a dessert with me?" asked Brendan

"Sure that sounds good"

"What would you like?"

"The chocolate mousse looks good" said Ste

"Yeah me too"

Once their dessert came they stuck their spoon in the mousse at the same time, both slightly laughing. Brendan let Ste take some first and Ste thanked him. Ste placed the spoon in his mouth and swallowed the mousse.

Brendan laughed at him as Ste had some mousse on the side of his mouth. Ste tried to get it off with his tongue but it wasn't working, Brendan said that he would get it for him and so he leaned over and took it off with one finger and stuck the finger in his mouth.

Ste blushed.

"Can't believe you just did that"

"Just wanted to see your reaction" laughed Brendan

"Either way it still taste good"

"Sure does" said Ste

Once they finished eating Ste looked at the time on his watch.

"Shit, I have to go, I'm sorry, thanks for the meal, I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow"


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all like this chapter**

Brendan had a hard time going to bed that night, if you know what I mean?

He thought about Steven a lot, wondering why he asked Steven out for dinner, was it a date; to him it was. He had a feeling that Steven only saw them as friends or maybe just as co-stars. Everything about Steven drives him manic. He shouldn't have watched that video of him and his ex, but he wanted to get to know how well he performs and boy oh boy does he know how to perform and look adorable in a school uniform.

Brendan thought about when he teased Ste about the mousse on his face and seeing him try licking it off. He wished he was the one licking it off him instead of using a finger and the chocolate was so good.

'I should be the one in control, I'm 14 almost 15 years older Brady, what the hell I'm I thinking? He says he thinks of me as a friend and this is what I do.

Grow up. So I have to have sex with him, so what it's my job, so what I've done it many times. Focus on the job at hand and don't scare him off' thought

Brendan.

'That means act your age and no more asking him out for dinner, no more cleaning his face and tasting it on my fingers, no more child's play' thought Brendan his mind going into over drive the first time in years. The first time feeling this way about another person in god knows how long and he's so young, with beautiful young children, piercing blue eyes' lips that taste like fruit and a smile that can drive any man gay.

Brendan got out of bed and put the light on he ran into the bathroom and started a cool shower to cool his body and his thoughts.

XXX

Ste couldn't sleep, he was laid down in bed in the dark his body under the covers and his eyes open wide. He was turned to his right side on the bed, thinking about what had occurred that night.

'I love his lips on my neck, I love the way he says I look handsome even though

I look 12. Wonder why he asked me out for dinner, was it that he liked me as if asking me on a date, was it because I considered us as friends, was it because he thought of us as co-stars and wanted to be nice and for me to feel more comfortable with him knowing that I'm uncomfortable in this line of work. Does he do this with all his co-stars, does he make you feel like the most important person and then forget you even exist' thought Ste.

'No, he's not like that' thought Ste as he turned on his left side.

'I only know him for a few days and I can tell he's not like that. Am I nervous about the size of him, afraid it might hurt, I've never been with many men but he's a big boy'

Ste sat up in bed placed his feet on the floor, he put on the lamp on his night stand and walked out of the room. He walked into his children's room and checked that they were alright then he went to the bathroom and started a cool bubble bath to feel cool, calm, and relaxed.

XXX

The alarm went off and Ste jumped out of bed. He looked around the room and for a second forgetting where he was then he shut the alarm off. He walked out of his room and checked on his children and they were sleeping soundly. He left the room and called Leanne asking if she wouldn't mind coming over the house to watch the kids which she didn't mind at all. Once off the phone he made himself

a banana and strawberry smoothie. Once done with that he prepared his children's meals mini grilled cheese sandwiches for Leah and for Lucas he put a handful of Cheerios in a Ziploc bag. He put milk into two sippy cups and placed them in the refrigerator. He ran into his room grabbed something to wear and ran into the bathroom for warm shower.

XXX

Brendan shut off his alarm and got out of bed walked into the kitchen and made toast and jam with a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice. Once he was done eating he went into his room and picked out a black suit and red tie. Then he went into the bathroom for a warm shower.

XXX

Ste arrived at the location without seeing Brendan, he wondered where he was but the people that where on the set had said that he hadn't arrived yet. Ste was confused about that but he went into his dressing room and got ready for the days shoot. Once he was in costume and makeup he walked over to Brendan's dressing room with script in hand and knocked on the door.

Ste waited for 10 minutes and Brendan never answered the door.

Ste walked back to his dressing room and waited for the announcement to let him

know when to be on set.

A half an hour went by still no announcement so Ste relaxed a bit on the couch reading the script, reading over what was to become of today's shoot. Brendan was supposed to take his shirt off and kiss down his chest teasing his nipples with his tongue and teeth before blowing on them and sucking on them. He was then supposed to kiss down his stomach and unzip his pants and pull them down and then get off the floor without giving him a blowjob. He was then supposed to take ahold of his hand and walk to the couch Brendan would then strip and lay on top of him grinding their crotches together while kissing him on the lips.

Just then the announcement was made to meet in the living room area of the set.

He walked out of his dressing room slowly feeling nervous as hell, hoping that

Brendan was there and that he knew his lines and that he knew what he was supposed to do to him.

When Ste got to the set Brendan was there in the navy suit with script in hand ready to film. Brendan saw Ste and put his script down.

Ste wanted to talk to Brendan but there was no time so they went to their spots and the director called action.

"Ash, I want you, I know you want me" said Brendan

"I do, Mr. Brooker, so badly."

Brendan kissed Ste's neck unbuttoned Ste's shirt and kissed more exposed skin, kissed down to Ste's left nipple licked and scrapped his teeth against it.

"That's it" said Simon

Brendan sucked on his left nipple after he was done with that one he went to the right one and did the same to that one.

Ste wanted to moan so badly due to how good it felt but he wasn't supposed to and he was angry with Brendan. He felt used like what had happened the day before or even the night before didn't even happen. Like Brendan was a stranger and didn't want any part of him except for sex on camera.

Brendan could tell that Ste was angry with him but he needed his space, he needed to cool down and stop thinking about Ste he had to be thinking as terms of Ash and Brooker. He knew he was being an ass but that's what he needed to do.

But it was so hard to think in character when all he thought of was how amazing

Ste looked and how he tasted. He stopped thinking about the age difference for a second and just enjoyed himself with Ste, Ste not Ash and himself Brendan not

Mr. Brooker.

"Can you guys redo all that, Ste you don't seem to be enjoying it" said Simon

"Not really sir"

"OK, take a 10 minute break and come back"

"Thank you sir" said Ste

Brendan walked over to Ste to talked to him but Ste had told him not to talk to him so he didn't he paced back and forth until he had to film again with Ste.

Brendan felt bad for hurting him.

When it was time to kiss down Ste's prefect skinny stomach he licked his navel.

He could tell that Ste was holding a moan or a laugh but he kept doing it, he tasted like heaven, while doing this action he was on his knees, a few seconds later he took Ste's pants off slowly first pulling it down by the waist then he slipped it down his perfect ass slowly squeezing it a little.

Ste couldn't believe how amazing Brendan was but thought he was teasing him, doing stuff to him that the script didn't call for; licking his navel for one and grabbing his ass as the second one but the director didn't seem to mind and even though he was pissed off with Brendan he didn't seem to mind either.

Brendan took a hold of Ste's hand and walked with him to the couch, he laid Ste down slowly on the couch, and slowly took off his navy suit jacket then his pants he left on the white button down shirt which was long enough to cover his hard penis.

The director told Ste to sit up a little and unbutton Brendan's shirt slowly Ste did as was asked of him but when he was eye level with Brendan's nipples he pitched one hard almost making Brendan moan. Ste helped Brendan out of his shirt and Brendan laid on top of him.

Brendan was grinding his crotch against Ste's and the director told them to moan so they did which was easy since Brendan and Ste felt the need to, Brendan kissed neck on the left side and whispered 'I'm sorry' in Ste's ear. Brendan sucked Ste's earlobe after whispering in it.

"Cut" said the director and Brendan stood up from the couch and helped Ste get up as well.

"That's it for today, see you both tomorrow" said Simon

"Yes sir, thank you" said Ste hurting to put on his costume.

Ste walked away from the set quickly and walked into his dressing room, he took a shower and let the tears fall, he didn't know why he was crying Brendan didn't mean anything to him, but he thought he was different, but he guessed that he was wrong about him and that was what hurt the most. Ste didn't have many friends the people around him looked down on him since he was a young father and a porn star the only person he thought he could trust and love him was Doug but he fell out of love with him, now he thought he could be friends with Brendan thought he was a nice guy, but he thought wrong and it sucked.

Ste let the water watch away the pain and the tears and dried off. Ste got dressed in the clothing he wore to the set and heard knocking at the door, he knew it was Brendan but didn't answer the door.

"I'm sorry Steven, I know it's not enough but I am a man of so few words. Don't know what else to so but I'm sorry. I'm leaving now wanted to say good night and see you tomorrow"

Ste heard Brendan walk away. He sat down on the couch and put his head down.

"Good night" whispered Ste


	6. Chapter 6

**I love all your comments, they make me smile and make me want to work harder at coming up with really good smut and haha moments and cute moments and those OMG moments, thank you all.**

Good going Brady you really fucked up this time. I didn't just scare him off I made him run in the fucking opposite direction, shit, I'm trying to be professional trying to do my job and the same time fucked up a really good friendship with Steven, what can I do, to tell him how sorry I am, he already knows that I'm sorry, should I wait for him to come or should I go to him, should I try to make bread and bring it to him.

Brendan felt stupid, he was almost 35 years old and here he was on the internet searching for recipes on how to make bread. It was 2 in the afternoon since

Simon let him and Steven leave the set early since Steven wasn't up to filming.

He found one that looked easy so he went to the price slice and bought the ingredients for the bread. It took a few hours to bake but the house smelt so good and it reminded him on what Steven had said about the smell of baked bread in the morning, he let the bread cool off and once it was he wrapped it up in foil and wrote a little sorry note and left his flat, he didn't have a contact number for Steven he just hoped that he was at his flat.

Brendan walked to Stevens flat and rang the bell.

"Who's there?" Called out Ste

Brendan thought he sounded sad.

"It's Brendan, I made you something"

"Go away Brendan,"

"I'll just leave in by your door, when you're ready you can come out and take it, I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night"

"Yeah"

Brendan walked away.

Ste thought that Brendan sounded sad, but he didn't get to feel that way.

Ste walked slowly outside and saw a foil package on the ground and a note.

He picked it up and opened the package once he was in the kitchen he was shocked to see that it was raisin bread and the aroma was delicious. He took a bread knife and cut a small slice off and tasted it.

"OMG" Ste moaned out load before licking his lips.

Ste opened the note

**Steven**

**Like I said earlier I'm sorry, I am a man of few words but better with words on paper, I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway, I'm trying to be professional and that's just to do the work that needs to be done and leave the friend thing out of it, but I never realized that part of why we work so well together is because of the friendship behind our work, I also wanted to apologize for my actions last night, I'm older I shouldn't have teased you and made you feel uncomfortable. I thought about what to do to show you just how sorry and how much our friendship means to me so I researched breads on the Internet 5 hours ago and I thought you would like this one, if you need to contact me, here's my contact information. **

Ste looked at the note and his mobile number and wrote it down on a piece of paper.

Then he looked at the note again.

Please forgive me Steven, our friendship means a lot to me.

Brendan

Ste walked into the living room and picked up his phone and put Brendan's number in his contacts and text him.

**Ste: Brendan its Ste, I appreciate the very thoughtful gift, the bread was amazing. Thank you for your note, I accept your apology. By the way the teasing wasn't so bad I like the fact that you look mean but that you don't act your age at all, you are a lot of fun. **

And Ste pressed on send.

Brendan was almost home when felt his phone vibrate he took his phone out of his coat pocket and saw that it was Steven and he breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Brendan: thank you Steven. I like not acting my age but I thought I was making you feel uncomfortable, if anytime you don't feel safe with me let me know. I have another loaf of the bread if you want it I'll send it tomorrow.

Ste: I feel very safe with you Brendan you don't have to worry about hurting me and yes I'll love the other loaf of bread. :)

Brendan: :)

XXX

The next morning on set Ste and Brendan had to redo what had been filmed the previous morning and Ste apologized to the crew telling them that he wasn't feeling good the day before and he hadn't gotten much sleep.

The filming was much easier the second time around and more sensual.

The crew felt that what they were seeing was a very attractive couple in their private life then co-stars getting paid to make out. The moans and the looks between the two sounded and looked real.

Simon had told them so and Brendan had said because they were becoming good friends and rehearsed together while in Ste's room. But what he didn't let on was the fact that he was extremely into Steven and that he wanted him.

Well Brendan thought he wanted him. He didn't want to fuck up the friendship for a relationship what would happen if he did ask Steven out would he laugh would he think that he was teasing him again just to see him blush, what would happen once they had sex on camera and was done filming in 2 more days, would they shake hands and go their separate ways would they act like they didn't know each other, would Steven think of him at all or would he think of him at all.

Was it all because of sexual frustration because once he saw the video with him he came obsessed with him, once they fuck on camera would that be all, will the frustrating feelings subside. He never worked so hard in his life to make someone not be scared or upset with him why just so the fuck on camera would look amazing, bull he really did care for him, had a super crush on him, and if anything once filming was over he would let him know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lot of smut in this one**

The following day Ste was extremely nervous for that day was the day where

Brendan had to touch kiss suck and lick almost every part of him, where he would feel Brendan's mouth on his penis. When he got to his dressing room Ste was shaking.

Brendan could tell something was wrong and sat next to him rubbing his back soothingly.

"Are you alright?"

"I get like this when it comes to the big scenes"

"I would never hurt you, not on purpose anyway."

"I know, I'm sorry about the way I reacted to what happened a few days ago. I knew that you wouldn't intentionally hurt me, it's just that I don't have that many friends and the one person I thought I could trust really hurt me and I was just scared and worried that you would hurt me too"

"Shsh, it's OK," said Brendan hugging Steven tightly in his arms.

"I would never hurt you, you can trust me"

"I do. Thank you"

The nerves left Ste's body and he stopped shaking.

"Seems like you'll be fine"

"Thanks for your help."

An announcement was made to be on set.

Since they both needed to be nude for the rest of the filming they were in robes.

To calm Steven down on the way to set Brendan held his hand in his.

When they walked on set Simon and Kevin saw them holding hands and asked what was going on. Brendan said that Steven was nervous for the day's work and he held his hand to relax him. Simon and Kevin thought it was cute and smiled at him.

Brendan and Ste took their robes off and on the couch, Brendan was almost eye level with Steven's dick, when Simon called action Brendan wrapped his hand around Ste's dick and giving him a hand job Ste closed his eyes imaging that they were alone no cameras on them no crew watching just him and Brendan making love, he moaned when he was supposed to but it was if he didn't need to fake it, it was real to him. The feelings that Ash was feeling he felt them but instead of feeling them for Mr. Brooker he felt them for Mr. Brady. Suddenly he felt

Brendan lick the head of his penis, damn it felt good, no not good great, amazing.

Brendan did it again and again, swirling his tongue around the tip.

Brendan placed the tip of Steven's penis in his mouth and thought he was in heaven. It tasted so good and hearing Steven whimper was driving him mad, he thought if the last person to make Steven feel this good was his ex but then he remembered that Steven was acting that he was acting and none of this was real.

He heard the director tell him to deep throat Ste's dick and he did and heard

Simon tell Steven to pull on my hair which he did. It felt so good feeling him pull his hair.

Simon moved with the camera to film close up on what Brendan was doing.

"Cut" screamed Simon and Brendan stopped what he was doing and helped Steven up off the couch. Kevin handed Ste and Brendan their robes and they put them on.

Simon told them that they could have a lunch break and come back to redo the scene one more time. They nodded their heads and walked away.

Ste had told Brendan he needed to be alone for a little bit didn't tell him why but the truth was he felt a bit uncomfortable around him since they were now good friends and he had his penis in his mouth. Brendan didn't question why he just went into his own dressing room and had lunch alone. While in his dressing room Brendan got a call from his sister Cheryl telling him that once he was done filming tomorrow that she has played a surprise for him. It had been a few days since he had spoken to his lovely sister and he missed her so much. She had no idea about Steven and he hoped that she would approve of him, that she would become one of his friends. Steven was an amazing person and father and he deserved to be around good people and Cheryl was one of those people as well as his children who he hadn't seen in a few weeks since they were on vocation with their mom.

Cheryl had asked about Brendan's co-star and Brendan sounded so happy on the phone, telling her his name is Steven, his age, and what a great person he was.

Hearing her brother on the phone talking about Steven Cheryl thought something was going on between them more then co-stars and maybe even more than friends.

XXX

After filming was over for the day Ste was covered in sweat and needed to take a shower in his dressing room. Brendan had told him that he would wait for him and Ste appreciated it.

While in the shower he was hard and needed to take care of the problem. He closed his eyes and pictured Brendan in the shower with him the water pouring down his well bit body dripping off his hard on. Ste licked his lips and held on to his penis, but he imagined it was Brendan's hand on him. He pictured Brendan licking, sucking, and kissing his neck then down his chest making love to his nipples with his mouth. Moving down to tongue his navel and keep going down to lick the full length of his shaft. Ste moaned and came all over his hand, he washed it off and shut off the shower he dried off and got dressed.

XXX

While waiting for Steven to come out of his dressing room Brendan kept writing him a note but couldn't think of the right words he wrote down that he wanted to ask him out for an official date but then he would toss it in the trash can. He decided on not writing him a note just yet and put the pad of paper away.

Suddenly there was a knock at his dressing room door and opened it to let Steven in.

"You ready?" asked Ste

"Yeah I am"

They walked around the neighborhood together.

"You look happy" said Ste

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, my sister called while waiting for you and she has a surprise for me after the filming tomorrow so, won't be able to hang out."

"That's cool," said Ste happy for Brendan and a little hurt as well. He wanted to go out for dinner treat him to a nice meal at that cafe they had their first meal together but family comes first, maybe he could spend a nice night in with his children watch a cartoon with them and have them sleep in his arms.

They walked past the cafe.

"Wait Brendan, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Where?"

"Our cafe, my treat"

"Sounds good"

They walked back to the cafe and sat at the same table they had sat at a few days before.

Brendan had the chop steak with chips and a white wine and Ste had the veggie burger with crisps and a glass of white wine.

"You don't talk about your kids, do you get to see them much?"

Brendan didn't respond right away.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked none of my business"

"No it's fine; the last time I saw them was a few weeks ago, they went on a nice long holiday with their mum, she won some money and treating them to a great trip."

"Sounds like fun, I'd love to go away with me kids, when they are old enough to remember maybe in 2 or 3 more years. I want to learn different cultures in cooking styles and stuff like that."

"That sounds good."

They finished eating and ordered the chocolate mousse, this time Brendan got the mousse on the side of his mouth and Ste did the same thing that Brendan had done even putting it in his mouth.

"I see what you mean now, still taste good"

Brendan smiled at him.

XXX

Brendan walked Steven to his flat. He wanted so desperately to kiss him good night but he didn't have the courage to so he just said good night to him and walked away.

When Ste walked inside his flat he closed the door and leaned against it and let out a deep breath and got ready for bed since his children were staying over Leanne's for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for those comments, makes me so happy you all love it. I didn't know what I was going to do with this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Lot of smut in this one again, but hey its porn so it's allowed.**

It was nice to have the flat to himself for the first time in a long time, no screaming babies, not worrying if they needed to be changed, not worrying about feeding them but for Ste it was to quiet, he would have enjoyed Brendan's company but it was late and Brendan was probably asleep, wondering what he dreamed about; if he ever dreamed about him the way he dreams about him.

He wanted Brendan to kiss him good night so badly since he was afraid to make the first real move. His lips drive him crazy the way they are rough on his skin but gentle when he kisses him. The way he kisses him and touches him it's like he's been doing it forever, like he knows his body so well.

He would love to be able to kiss and touch him the same way, too bad it wasn't in the script to feel his thick member in his mouth to hear what kind of noises he would make if given the chance to really be with him.

XXX

Brendan couldn't sleep he thought about the way he would make love to Steven , no he thought how Mr. Brooker would make love to Ash, oh who was he kidding he was making love to Steven slowly at first for him to get use to him to not hurt him then Steven would be begging to for more and he would give him more, first he would rim him slowly with his tongue along his crack to tease him, then open him up a little and lick the sides of him feeling Steven quiver then open him wide and lick hard, Steven would scream OMG in heaven, he would reach behind him to pull on his hair to make his tongue go in deeper and he would do it.

Few minutes later Brendan realized that he came from a wet dream not even realizing that he was asleep dreaming about him. Brendan was so totally fucked.

XXX

The following morning on set Ste wasn't nervous, he forgot about the crew and cameras being there and focused on Brendan, focused on how Brendan made him feel, he made him feel alive, made him feel special, made him feel in ways wanted and he had never felt like it ever not even with Doug. He was excited to be finally over with the filming but sad too since he didn't know where this thing with Brendan was going to go, he was new to the whole gay dating scene and never asked anyone out before except asking Brendan to have dinner with him the night before. What would happen if he asked him out on a real date, would he laugh at him at how young he is, would he simply turn him down with a no we're better off being friends, or what would happen if he did say yes. Ste was so nervous about it all except finally not nervous on the set.

XXX

Brendan was in set and he could tell how alive Steven was not a nervous bone in his body, not a quiver in his body, he smiled thinking that maybe he was the reason, that he made him comfortable and not afraid, he shouldn't be anyway he is amazing, the most caring man he had ever met, the way he speaks to the person he is with makes you feel special and that smile he displays all the time is like for you alone. Brendan wanted him so badly but so afraid to admit it to Steven, afraid that he wasn't good enough for him, afraid he would turn him done because of the age difference, but he would just have to be a man and suck it up and hope for the best and tonight or tomorrow night when he wasn't busy with his sister he would finally have the courage to ask him out.

XXX

Brendan and Ste were on the couch naked facing each other.

"I want to fuck you bare" said Brendan as Mr. Brooker

Ste nodded his head.

Brendan leaned down and kissed Ste on the lips and slowly entered him, what the viewers did t know was beforehand Ste and Brendan used some lube so wouldn't hurt Ste.

Brendan entered Ste and the only thing that was on his mind was how tight he was, how amazing he felt around his dick, never felt anything like it. The camera moved around them and Brendan was aware of it but didn't care all he cared about was Steven, Steven with his fingers in his hair and tongue around his. He stopped kissing his lips and kissed his neck.

"You feel so good" whispered Brendan in Stevens ear which wasn't in the script, it shocked Ste a little but played along.

Steven thought it would hurt bad feeling Brendan in him but it didn't it felt amazing, he was incredible he had never felt like that with Doug, he was moaning the way he was supposed to, he was moving his body the way he was supposed to, but it came naturally to him it wasn't put on, it was real.

"Cut!" said the director.

Ste and Brendan stopped and Brendan got out of Ste and Ste missed it.

Ste and Brendan sat up from the couch and Kevin gave them towels to clean the sweat off their bodies.

"Are you OK?" asked Brendan to Ste concerned

"I'm fine" said Ste a bit out of breath.

"I have to admit, I was a bit afraid, it's been three months since I've been with my ex I thought it would hurt, but it didn't thank you."

"I told you I wouldn't try to hurt you. I hope you didn't mind what I whispered to you. Just trying to relax you"

"It's all good don't worry so much Brendan"

"OK"

XXX

Later when the filming was over the crew clapped and cheered for Brendan and Ste and gave them glasses of Champaign since they all knew it was their last time working in the porn industry. Kevin and Simon patted Brendan and Ste on their backs and wished them good luck with whatever they planned on in the future.

Once Ste and Brendan were done on set they went to their separate dressing rooms and took showers.

When Brendan was done in the shower his mobile phone rang and it was Cheryl.

"What's up Chez, I was just on my way to the club like you told me to"

"Bring Steven along I'm sure he'll like the surprise as well"

"I can't just ask he does have a life of his own"

"Come on just ask"

"OK, alright I will"

"Good, see you both soon"

Brendan got off the phone and left his dressing room he walked to Steven's dressing room and knocked on the door.

Ste opened the door to his dressing room; he was shocked to see Brendan in jeans since he usually wore suits.

'Damn he fits those jeans nicely' thought Ste.

"I thought you would have left by now for your surprise" said Ste

"My sister invited you to come as well"

"That's really kind of her, but I don't have anyone to baby sit me kids"

"Yeah that's what I thought, why don't you bring them, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure, it's a big night for the both of us and I'd really like it if you came with me"

"Thanks, I have to go home and change and get me kids ready"

"That's fine; I'll just call up my sister letting her know that we'll be a little late"

"OK, thanks again"

"You're welcome"

XXX

After Ste changed into black skinny jeans and a gray sweater and got his kids dressed up he took out the stroller and walked with Brendan to the club.

"By the way you look good in jeans" said Ste out loud

"Thanks, so do you"

When they got to Chez Chez they couldn't go up the stairs with the stroller so they walked in from the first floor which lead to the dance floor. Chez was there to greet them with a loud scream of surprise and Brendan's friends back home from Ireland were there and his sons were which they greeted their dad with huge hugs and Brendan was over the top happy to see them.

"My boys, when did you get back?"

"Auntie chez, cold us a few days ago to come we told mum we wanted to go see ye."

Brendan hugged his sons tightly.

"Who is this handsome young thing?" asked Cheryl looking at Ste

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Steven, you can call me Ste and these are me kids

Leah and Lucas, thank you for inviting us"

"Nice too meet you Ste, I love children and your's are adorable"

"Thanks"

"Nice too meet you Ste, I'm Declan and this is my brother Padraig."

"You can call me Paddy"

"Nice to meet you both, your dad has missed you a lot"

"It's true" said Brendan seriously

"Come, come. I have a surprise for you" said Cheryl pulling on her brother's hand

Ste, his children, and Brendan followed Cheryl over to a table that was set up for the bash; there on the table was a huge cake with the names Brendan and Steven on it.

Ste blushed.

"Cheryl you didn't have to do this" said Ste in shock.

"Yes I did, any friend of Brendan's is a friend of mine."

"I appreciate it"

"Cake" said Lucas

"I love cake" said Leah

Ste and Brendan laughed.

"I love cake too" said Brendan to Ste's children.

The night was filled with so much fun and laughter.

Ste and Brendan danced together and Cheryl watched his kids for him and

Brendan's kids watched their father have fun for the first time in a very long time. They all fell in love with Ste they thought he was good for Brendan his sons loved the fact that Ste made their father happy and not so grumpy.

Cheryl walked over to Brendan once she asked Declan to watch Leah and Lucas. She excused herself when she pushed Brendan to the side leaving Ste to dance with his kids baby sitter.

"What's going on between you two?" asked Cheryl

"Nothing"

"Don't nothing me, I've never ever seen you like this before around anyone, I see it your kids see it."

"OK, OK, yes I like him alright I'm just too nervous to say anything."

"Why?"

"Come on, we are so different, I'm 15 years older, he probably thinks of me as just a friend or worse just a co-star."

"I don't see any difference and I just met him. So you're almost 15 years older but you act like your 15, you had the same career as him and on the same day you both ended it, you both have children, and what I can tell, he's crazy about you just as much as you are him"

Brendan thought hard about what Cheryl said and it was true but about him liking him as well could really be so.

"Look if you want go take a walk with him, tell him. Don't worry about Leah and

Lucas I'll watch them for him."

Brendan thanked his sister and hugged and kissed her.

Brendan walked over to Steven and asked if they could go for a walk and that

Cheryl said that she would take care of his children while on the walk.

Ste nodded his head and left the club with Brendan.

"What's going on Brendan?"

"There's so much I want to tell you and ask you but you know I'm not a man with many words"

Ste nodded his head.

"Yeah I know all that"

Brendan was pacing back and forth outside of Chez Chez.

His mind screaming stop being an idiot and tell him already.

"Look I have to be honest with you."

"About"

"OK, don't be mad, with what I have to tell you"

"I won't I promise."

"Alright, it started the first night we met, after I said bye to you at the pond, I bought one of your video's, just for research, to know your style and what not"

Ste laughed out loud like seriously laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry for laughing. I bought one of yours too, you know for um research."

"Oh"

"Anything else you wanted to tell me?" asked Ste

"Yeah, the video turned me on and made me jealous about the guy you were with and now I know he was your ex."

"Oh really? That was before we filmed."

"I know"

"Well being honest I too was turned on by you and your tight police outfit"

"Really?"

Ste nodded.

"Truth is, I haven't stopped thinking about you since the moment we met" said

Ste

"Same here, been thinking about the right words to ask you out of an official first date but too uncomfortable, too scared you'd tell me no"

Ste walked over to Brendan slowly.

"You already asked me out and I said yes. But to be totally honest I've been wanting to ask you out on an official first date and worried that you would laugh and say no but the truth is you already said yes"

"I never thought about it that way"

Ste was so close to Brendan that Brendan could smell his cologne.

"Brendan can you please kiss me?"

"With pleasure"

Brendan cupped Ste's cheeks in his hand and brought the lips together and a real first kiss away from the crew and away from the lights and cameras. This was real and so much better than any dream or any scene they filmed together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lot of smut in this one again and the next chapter as well, I hope you don't mind.**

Ste had his fingers in Brendan's hair and Brendan had his arms around Ste's waist. Being outside kissing the one they both wanted couldn't have been more perfect.

Brendan stopped the kiss and still held him in his arms.

"I want you Steven really badly. Do you want me?"

"You're all I can think about, you're all I want"

Brendan kissed Steven on the cheek.

"Let me call Cheryl tell her will be back in a couple of hours."

Steven just smiled at him.

Brendan got off the phone with Cheryl and told Steven that she was happy to watch the children for a few hours.

Brendan held Stevens hand and walked with him to Brendan's flat.

Once inside they both felt nervous, it was going to be their first real time together and they didn't know how to start.

Brendan walked with Steven over to the couch still holding hands.

"There's something's I need to tell you" said Ste

"What is it?"

"I've only truly been in two relationships, they ended really bad. I'm crazy about you, really am. I've been hurt so many times and I'm scared."

"I've never really been in a same sex relationship, you took me by surprise, I'm super crazy about you Steven, just saying your name drives me crazy. I would never ever hurt you, you don't have to be scared with me. "

A tear slipped down Ste's cheek and he laughed.

Brendan took Stevens tears away with his fingers and kissed him on the cheek, he moved closer and kissed him on the lips tongues touching. Brendan lifted

Stevens legs so that they were on the couch, Steven's were legs wide open so

Brendan moved in between them and Ste could feel his erection in his tight jeans. Brendan stopped kissing Steven and went to Stevens left earlobe and sucked on it.

"You taste so good" moaned Brendan

"I love it when you whisper in my ear" moaned Ste

Brendan was licking and sucking on Steven's neck. He needed more excess to his skin so he took Stevens sweater off him. Brendan just looked at Steven.

"You are so handsome" said Brendan

"Thanks but shut up and kiss me"

"With pleasure"

Brendan licked down Steven's chest licking and sucking and biting on Ste's left then right nipples. Steven was making noises that Brendan never heard him make before. It was driving Brendan crazy. Brendan kissed near Stevens navel, which was driving Steven crazy.

Brendan stopped and Steven sat up and unbuttoned Brendan's shirt slipping his shirt off slowly off his shoulders. Steven kissed Brendan's neck then licked it, which he wasn't allowed to while filming since Brendan was the one in charge but not this time, this time they would be equals. Ste bit lightly on Brendan's neck and licked it and Brendan cursed out loud and Steven laughed. Steven put his fingers in Brendan's chest hair then pinching Brendan's nipples hard. Ste pushed Brendan on his back so that he was on top and licked and sucked on his nipples. He moved down Brendan's chest and unzipped Brendan's fly on his jeans. This time he would finally taste him, finally hold him in his hand.

Steven pulled down Brendan's pants and his penis was so tempting. Steven held his thick member in his hand and Brendan moaned, Ste licked the tip of Brendan's member and Brendan almost jumped off the couch. Ste swirled his tongue around it and pre cum was oozing out and Ste licked it. Ste placed the head in his mouth sucking on it hard.

"Oh, that feels so good" moaned Brendan

Ste unzipped his fly on his pants and with one hand pulled his pants down. While stick sucking on Brendan he held his own pulsing penis in his hand. Both moaning loud.

"Steven stop for a second" moaned Brendan

Ste was confused but stopped like Brendan ordered.

"You deserve the best, not something on a couch like we're still filming, come on, I'll take you to my room."

Ste nodded.

They took their shoes off and pulled their pants all the way off. Brendan reached for Stevens hand and he took it and they walked upstairs to Brendan's bedroom.

"Steven lie down on your chest"

"OK"

Brendan just smiled.

Ste did as was asked of him and Brendan moved down Ste's body till he was eye leveled with his ass he bent down and licked the crack slowly and Steven was laughing. Then Brendan opened him up a little and licked and blew around it. He opened it wide and licked and stuck his tongue as far as it would go.

"Brendan please don't stop"

He made love to him a few seconds more with his tongue and stopped. Brendan told him to turn around that when they make love that he wanted to see his face and to kiss his mouth.

Ste turned around and saw that Brendan had a bottle of lube in his hand, no need for condoms since they had been filming together bare.

Brendan lubed himself and Steven up good and drove Steven crazy when he fingered in him a little.

"Please I need you" moaned Ste

Brendan entered Steven slowly and even though they filmed together 6 hours before Steven was still tight and it felt amazing.

Brendan leaned down once all the way inside and kissed Steven on the lips and it was incredible so intense.

Brendan kissed his neck, which he loved doing.

"God you feel so good baby"

Ste bit down on Brendan's right earlobe.

"I'm gonna cum" moaned Ste in Brendan's ear

Brendan grabbed a hold of Steven's shaft and jerking him off

"Do it baby, come for me"

Ste moaned loudly and came all over his chest Brendan pulled out of Steven and licked his come covered chest.

They got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom and took a shower together.

Ste moaned when he saw the water pour off Brendan's body just like in his thoughts, he licked his lips then smiled.

"I'll give you something to smile about"

"Is that so" moaned Ste

Brendan went on his knees in front of Steven and held his shaft licking the head.

"Mmm Brendan don't stop" moaned Ste once Brendan took him down his throat.

Ste was pulling on Brendan's hair.

Ste came in his mouth.

Brendan stood up and Steven went down on the floor and took a hold of Brendan's man hood and licked the full length.

"Your time to come Mr. Brady" said Ste licking his lips before placing Brendan down his throat.

"OMG" moaned Brendan before licking his lips.

"I'm gonna cum Steven"

Brendan came and Steven tasted it all.

XXX

Brendan and Ste dressed and went back to the party with huge smiles on their faces.

Cheryl saw the two and hugged them both tight.

"How have my angels been while away?" asked Ste

"Just like angels, Declan and Padraig just adore them. They are asleep now in their strollers out cold from too much cake."

"Well I better go, I have to take the little ones home" said Ste

"Mind if I walk you home?" asked Brendan

"Why don't you stay be with your family. I'll see you tomorrow if you want have a meal together at our place"

"Sounds prefect, see you tomorrow."

Ste and Brendan kiss on the lips and say their good nights.


	10. Chapter 10

**One of you that are a guest have insulted me on my writing, until you are signed up to write your own story you don't have the right to insult me on the way I write you are only a reader nothing more, if you don't like the way I write you don't have to read my stories, I wouldn't have insulted your work I wouldn't even posted a comment for you.**

**I really do appreciate the nice once especially those written in captions thank you very much.**

**By the way in June going to be going to film school to become a screen writer, I'm so excited.**

**Might have one more chapter after this since don't know what else to do with this story.**

Brendan couldn't sleep that night once he spent a few more hours with his children, which he loved more than anything, but Steven was coming in as the third most important man in his life and wondered if this is was pure love and happiness felt like. He never thought it was meant for him. He thought he was a fuck up, after everything that had happened with his ex-wife, thought he would hurt forever, be stuck in the porn industry for a few more years but he needed out he needed to change but he was growing up and needed a real relationship, he never would have thought it would be his last co-star. He never thought he had love to give but he did, he had so much to give and what would happen if he told Steven his thoughts, what would happen if he told him he loved him it was almost a week since they met, was it too soon to feel this way, there is something called love at first sight and that's what it was, he had checked Steven out the first day he laid eyes on him in the waiting room at the audition and felt a tingle in his groin, he felt it when he touched his finger to the redness of Steven's soft cheek to make sure it didn't hurt.

He desperately hoped that Steven felt it to, felt the connection between them the first meeting, so desperately to impress him, to make him feel wanted and comfortable around him.

Brendan could tell the changes in him he was more confident, he was the one who asked him for a kiss, he was the one who took charge in giving him a mind blowing blowjob. He was the one who said he loved when he would whisper in his ear while filming are just in private, he couldn't help it, he loved making Steven feel good, with sweet whispered words or just by his kisses and touches.

He was just with Steven 4 hours before but still had the need the want the craving for more of him, another level beyond sex, he wanted a real first same gendered relationship with him and it didn't scare him at all, he wanted to get to know him better inside and out he wanted his beautiful children to get to know him and him them, but would it be too much for him to take.

"I hope not" said Brendan out loud before turning around on the same side of the bed that Steven was on and could smell him on his sheets since he didn't want to change them just yet. He reached for the lamp on his night stand and shut it. He put his head down on the pillow that also smelt of Steven and took a deep breath and fell in a deep sleep.

XXX

Ste was wide awake on his right side of the bed, he was all smiles, he had never felt so good never felt so loved in his life, Brendan made him feel wanted, his whole family had treated him like they had known him forever, his family never gave a shit about him, he felt more special then the way Doug made him feel. He trusted Brendan and his family with his life, trusted them they would never hurt him, they cared about him and he cared about them. He saw the love that Brendan had for his family it shown in his eyes when he was surprised that his children were at the club tonight. He saw it in his eyes when he told him how crazy he was about him, that saying his name drove him crazy, the truth was it also drove him crazy when he said Brendan out loud.

Ste was madly in love with Brendan he felt it the day they met felt it in the kiss felt it in the soft touch to his cheek felt it when Brendan took the mousse off his cheek and he felt it when he did the same and soon he hoped to lick it off his entire body. Gave him chills just thinking about it.

XXX

Ste woke up due to the ringing of his mobile phone, he looked at it and it was a text from Brendan.

Brendan: Haven't stopped thinking about you all night :X

Ste: I miss you already.

Brendan: come over

Ste: Later

Brendan: How about that promise to feed the ducks at the pond with Leah and Lucas

Ste: you really want to

Brendan: Of course I do

Ste: where should we meet you?

Ste got up from his bed so excited. Ste checked his phone and Brendan text that they should meet by the pond in an hour.

XXX

Brendan was in bed texting Steven, he wanted to see him right this minute but knew that he had to get his children up and bathed and fed and knew it would take about an hour or so to get everything done.

He stood up had a piece of bread that he had baked the previous morning before going to film his and Steven's last scene together and put some jam on it. Once he was done eating he went into his bedroom took out a pair of dark denim jeans he thought Steven would like on him and a button down deep purple long sleeve shirt. He then took everything with him into the bathroom and took a lukewarm shower. He was too hot to take a hot shower and he didn't want to cool off all the way. Once he got out of the shower he shaved his growing beard and put aftershave on then he put on deodorant on and cologne then he got dressed and spiked up his hair the way he thought Steven liked it and left the house.

XXX

Ste took care of getting his children fed and dressed for the day then he kept them seated at the table while he got himself dressed. He rushed to get himself together but also took some time to look his best for Brendan.

XXX

When Ste and his children got to the pond Brendan was already there sitting down on a chair, he saw that Brendan had a bag of stale bread to feed to the ducks Leah ran to Brendan and Brendan gave her a hug and then gave her some bread to feed to the ducks.

"So good to see you" said Brendan once Ste came over to him.

"And you as well. Thanks for taking care of me kids" said Ste

"Any time, I hope you don't mind"

"No, not at all, I told Leah we were going to see the hairy man from the party last night and she smiled."

"Did you enjoy the cake Leah?" asked Brendan

"Cake yummy"

"Good, did Lucas like it too?" asked Brendan

"Yeah made a big mess" said Leah

Brendan and Ste laughed.

"You like feeding the ducks don't you Leah"

"Yes dad very much"

"She's so smart" said Brendan

Leah turned around and smiled at Brendan.

Ste and Brendan moved close together while Leah and Lucas were feeding the ducks and kissed softly on the lips.

"So we're on for tonight for dinner?" asked Brendan

"Wouldn't miss it for anything Leanne is watching them for me all night so we can be together all night"

"Oh good; I'm planning something for us tonight, I haven't set it up yet but I will"

"What is it?"

"Not telling you it's a surprise"

"Daddy likes surprises" said Leah

"You do?" asked Brendan

"Yes Brendan daddy loves surprises"

"So happy to hear that"

"I'm done daddy" said Leah when she was done feeding the ducks almost an hour later

"How about Lucas?" asked Ste

"Done" said Lucas

"Good boy" said Ste

"Are you hungry?" asked Brendan to all three of them.

"me" said Leah

"You're always hungry"

"No, not always" said Leah making Brendan and Ste laugh.

"You all can come over my flat and have something to eat. Sure Cheryl and my kids would like to see you all"

"I like Paddy he cute" said Leah

"Oh, Leah has a crush" said Brendan

"It runs in the family, me kid has good taste" said Ste with a smile

"so will you come have lunch with me?" pleading Brendan

"Sure, sounds like fun"

"Yeah" screamed Leah

Ste put Lucas in the stroller and Brendan held Leah's hand to his flat.

Brendan opened the door to his flat and his family was there on the couch watching a movie.

"We have guests for lunch."

"Paddy" screamed Leah and ran to him.

"Hey there Leah, how are you?" said Padraig

"Very good"

"What you want to eat?" asked Padraig to Leah.

"I like eggs"

"Me too" said Padraig

Leah smiled.

Padraig made eggs for him and Leah.

"Nice seeing you again Ste" said Declan

"Yeah you too"

"What would you like to eat?" asked Cheryl to Brendan and Ste

"Whatever you eating"

"Fish and Chips alright with you" said Cheryl

"Sounds great thanks" said Ste

XXX

Once lunch was over Ste got a phone call from Leanne wondering when he would be dropping off the kids at her place. He looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was 2 in the afternoon. He told Leanne that he would be coming over to her place in an hour. He wanted to spend more time with Brendan and his wonderful family. Leah seemed to be enjoying herself as well.

When Cheryl cleaned the dishes they all set around the telly and finished watching the movie that Cheryl and Brendan's kids where watching when Brendan and Ste walked in. once the movie was over Ste and to go bring his kids to the baby sitter, Leah didn't want to go but Brendan promised that she would be able to come back soon and have more cake, she was happy with that.

Ste put a sleeping Lucas in the stroller and told Leah to hold on to the stroller while they walked to Leanne's place and she listened.

"When will I see you?" asked Brendan once Ste and his kids where outside.

"Is 6 alright?" asked Ste

"It's a little too far away, but I think I can handle it"

"Well that way you can make those surprise plans"

"Oh yeah almost forgot" said Brendan with a smile

"See you later" said Ste

"Later" said Brendan before kissing Steven on the cheek softly

Ste and his kids walked away and Brendan watched them go, once he couldn't see them anymore, Brendan walked inside the house and up the stairs.

"Bren what you doing?" asked Cheryl

"Planning something romantic for just Steven and I"

"Oh sounds nice"

"Thanks"

Cheryl was so happy for her brother, she never thought he would find someone, and he finally found someone amazing, sweet, smart, loving, and who she could tell loved her brother like crazy. His eyes said so much and his kids seemed to love her brother as well. She was so happy for them she just wanted to bring them in for one of her tight bear hugs and never let go.

XXX

Ste walked home without his kids and smiled to himself, he was so happy and couldn't wait for the surprise later, and he didn't really care what it was unless it was him and Brendan alone and doing something naughty. He laughed to himself and made his way home to get ready for his dinner and surprise with Brendan.

He took a quick nap to refresh himself since he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. He would be getting something but it wasn't going to be that. Then he took a relaxing bubble bath and once he was dried he got dressed in a pale blue dress pants and a lighter shade of blue long sleeve button down shirt. He had heard people say that, that outfit brought out the color of his eyes so that was one reason he wore it, it also made him taller and leaner and he had a feeling it would drive Brendan crazy.

While he was finishing getting ready there was a knock at his front door. He shut off the faucet in the bathroom and ran to the front door, he asked who it was and was shocked to see that it was Brendan since he was there almost a half an hour early.

"Wow" said Brendan as Steven opened the door.

"You like what you see?" asked Ste teasingly

Brendan nodded his head.

"Well that goes for me too" said Ste looking Brendan up and down, he was wearing dark gray dress pants and another dark purple shirt, since people had said more than one occasion that purple looked good on his built upper body.

"Are you ready or need some time."

"Just a few more minutes"

"It' fine take your time" said Brendan walking in the flat and sitting down on the couch.

Ste walked into the bathroom and finished working on his hair. Ten minutes later he was by Brendan ready to go.

When they left Ste's place they walked out of the flat hand in hand and didn't let go of each other's hands until they got into the café. They sat down at the same table they had been sitting since the first time at the café; it was if that table was reserved for them only.

Brendan loved seeing Steven so happy Steven was smiling at him and holding his hand on the table.

"I've never felt so free before" said Brendan honest with Steven

"What you mean?" asked a confused Ste

"I mean about my sexuality, I'm so comfortable with you. You might think it's strange because of the line of work I was doing but it's true. Thank you Steven."

"I didn't do anything Bren. Like you said the day we met you were ready to stop doing what you were doing and settle on a real relationship, I'm just so happy that I could be that for you"

Brendan leaned over the table to kiss Steven on the lips.

Ste laughed but walked the kiss before the waiter asked what they wanted to eat. Ste asked for the steak and cheese crepe with red wine and Brendan ordered the fish and chips with a red wine.

When the waiter gave the new couple their drinks Brendan made a toast to them being together and happy and Ste made a toast to family and friends and to happiness. They clicked their glasses together and took a sip of their wine.

"I was wondering about taking some of that mousse back with us" said Ste

"Mmm, my thoughts exactly."

Ste smiled and blushed.

"You drive me crazy when you do that" said Brendan

"Do what?" asked Ste teasingly

"When you smile and blush like that"

"I know" said Ste with a wink.

The waiter came back and gave them their meals.

"Want a taste?" asked Brendan

"Looks yummy" said Ste

Brendan gave Steven a little bit of the fish from his fork and Steven put it in his mouth so sensual Brendan thought he would come right there on the spot.

"How can you make everything so sexual?"

"Because I can" said Ste laughingly

"Want a bit of my steak?" asked Ste

"I'd rather take a bit out of you" said Brendan

"You bad boy"

"I need a spanking"

"Yeah wait until later."

"I'm counting on it."

Ste and Brendan finished their meals with flirting looks and when the waiter came back to their table Brendan asked for 5 take home containers of the chocolate mousse. The waiter nodded his head and walked away. When the waiter came back with 2 bags of the mousse he placed the check on the table and Ste reached for it. He paid and both men left the café the same way they came in, hand in hand.

"So, it's getting late and you did say you had a surprise for me"

"Yes I did, it's this way" said Brendan pulling on Steven's hand

Brendan couldn't wait to show Steven so he ran and Ste ran to catch up with him.

When Brendan had stopped Ste almost bumped into him.

"We're here" said Brendan out of breath.

Ste turned around and it was an exclusive hotel.

"Wha!?" Ste asked in shock

"I paid for a room for us, let's go"

Ste was in complete shock he couldn't believe that Brendan would do that. When they got to their room it looked like it was Valentine's Day and it almost brought Ste to tears, he was speechless. It was more like a penthouse then a hotel room. There was a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne in it to chill there was a vase on the night stand with a long stem red rose and chocolate covered strawberries on a tray on the middle of the bed.

"Why… when… how…" Ste said not being able to complete a full sentence

Brendan pulled Ste inside the room by holding his hands.

"I just wanted to show you, how you make me feel. You make me into this talkative person, romantic, loving, honest, and trustworthy person, I never knew I can be this person. I never knew that I could feel this way. I never knew I could truly and honestly love someone so deeply, that's what I am. I'm completely in love with you Steven. You take my breath away every time I'm with you, every time I think of you."

Ste was a buddle of tears he was also smiling and laughing.

"What? Are you alright" asked Brendan concerned trying to dry Steven's tears away.

"Never better, and here I thought you were a man of a few words" said Ste laughing and pulling on to Brendan's shirt tightly hugging him.

"Not anymore" whispered Brendan in Steven's ear.

Ste slowly unbuttoned Brendan's shirt and pulled it down just as slow. Ste kissed Brendan's neck.

Brendan just realizing he had the bags of mousse in his hand placed them down on the floor. Brendan unbuttoned Steven's shirt and pulled it down and threw it somewhere in the room.

Ste took Brendan's hands and walked over to the bed he moved the tray of strawberries to the side of the bed and sat down on it he undid Brendan's fly on his dress pants and pulled them down while Brendan pulled his shoes off.

Steven reached for a strawberry and placed the tip of it the strawberry in Brendan's mouth and he bit into it and licked his lips when the juice dripped out. Steven took the strawberry and ran it down Brendan's shaft and Brendan laughed. Ste placed the strawberry in his mouth and once he finished eating the strawberry he licked Brendan's shaft and then sucked on the head.

"Tasty" said Steven

"You naughty boy" laughed Brendan

"Couldn't help myself."

Brendan picked Steven's leg up and placed it on the bed and laid on top of him. He grabbed a strawberry and made Steven bit just the tip of it and when he saw the juices on Steven's lips he licked and kissed them off.

"Yummy" said Brendan

He placed the strawberry down Steven's chest and licked the red trail off his chest then he circled the strawberry around Steven's nipples and sucked on them. He moved down Steven's body to his navel and circled the strawberry around his navel and all this time Steven was moaning loudly and laughing. Brendan licked around Steven's navel.

With one hand Brendan pulled on Steven's pants down leaving his underwear and he saw the head of Steven's penis sticking out of the top of his underwear he circled the strawberry around the tip and licked and sucked on it then he finished eating the strawberry.

"Tasty" said Brendan

"Feels so good Brendan"

"Still have an appetite?" asked Brendan

"Why?"

"Could go from some mousse."

"The question is, are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry Steven"

Brendan got up and took out one of the containers of mousse. He walked to the bed and sat down on it next to Steven and placed the container on the bed by the tray. He stuck a finger in the mousse and put it in Steven's mouth. Steven sucked on it and licked Brendan's finger clean. Brendan moaned. Steven took a finger and placed it in the mousse and it in Brendan's mouth and Steven moaned. Brendan placed some on Steven's lips and licked it off.

"So badly wanted to do that, that first night" said Brendan

"I wanted you to" confessed Ste

"My turn" said Ste

He did the same to Brendan.

"Tastes so good"

Brendan placed some on Steven's nipples and sucked and licked it off.

"No more food Bren I just want you"

"You hungry for me?"

"I'm always hungry for you"

Brendan put the tray and the container on the floor on the other side of the bed and once he finished that he climbed on top of Steven and pulled down his underwear and rubbed their crotches together.

"Have to stop or I'll come too soon" moaned Ste

"Wouldn't want that"

Brendan reached over to the night stand and opened the draw and took out a bottle of lube.

"You thought of everything"

"Of course I did"

Steven looked up at Brendan three words on his mind to finally come out.

"What?" asked Brendan

"I love you" Ste said softly and happily

"I love you" said Brendan happy

Brendan lubed Steven up good and two of his fingers. Brendan fingered Steven slowly and Brendan moaned.

"I love how tight you always are" said Brendan

"I love it when make love to me slowly"

Brendan took out his fingers and lubed himself up and eased into Steven slowly the way Steven liked.

"Oh god," moaned Steven

Once all the way in Brendan moved slowly with one of Steven's legs on Brendan's shoulder. He hit the spot that drove Steven crazy and he had him screaming out his name.

Brendan was giving Steven a hand job the same rhythm as his moves in and out of Steven

"I'm gonna come Bren"

"Come for me"

Ste screamed and moaned so loud and cum went flying over Ste's head on to the bed post.

Brendan pulled out of Steven and Steven was jerking him off for him to come and his cum hit Steven in the face and Steven licked most of it off.

"I told you I was hungry for you" teased Ste with a laugh.

Brendan climbed on top of him tickling him both were sweaty sticky and laughing.

Steven yarned and Brendan got off him.

"Get some rest now, tomorrow will be a great day" said Brendan cuddling up to Steven before kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you" said Ste right before falling into a deep sleep.

"I love you too" whispered Brendan in Steven's ear before resting his head on the pillow and him too falling into a deep, peaceful, relaxed sleep.


	11. epilogue

well a lot had happened since that night with the strawberries and mousse. When they had woken up they took the bucket of champagne and glasses into the bathroom they saw that it was a huge Jacuzzi in the room so they set it up and climbed into the Jacuzzi, Brendan opened the champagne and poured it for the both of them and handed one to Steven. They made a toast and took a sip. The put their glasses down on the sides of the Jacuzzi and Brendan moved in back of Steven and gave him a tight and smoothing shoulder rub. Steven was in heaven everything from the room the fruit the mousse and the champagne had him overwhelmed and hearing Brendan say those three most important words that he dreamed about hearing for a long time made him a puddle. He wished he had said it the most romantic way as well but it wasn't it was just

what it was.

Brendan was massaging Stevens shoulder and giving him lights kisses on the neck.

The few weeks after the most romantic night of their lives were long and full with love family and friends and Ste's children just adored Brendan and had told him that they loved him and Brendan as tough as he was, was goo over the fact that Stevens children loved him.

2 months later Simon and Kevin called Ste and Brendan up letting them know that their video would be released soon on DVD, they were excited about and had told them thanks to them they were now happily in love with each other and life just couldn't be better.

In the months that followed Ste started culinary school and Brendan was so excited for him and he was the top student chef in his class. Brendan took Steven and his children out to a nice restaurant to celebrate Steven's achievements.

A year into their relationship Ste asked Brendan if he would move in with him and he couldn't think of anything better that he wanted to do. To celebrate their one year together as a couple they went back to the cafe they had loved so much and ordered the same thing that they had ordered the first time they had gone. The one year anniversary as a couple was the first time they had been to the cafe since the night they told each other that they loved each other.

A few weeks later Leah and Lucas began calling Brendan daddy Brendan and he loved it. Also in those weeks to come Ste finishing culinary school and to surprise Steven Brendan bought Steven his own bakery. He cried on Brendan's shoulder and held him tight. Ste's kids held on to Ste's legs in a tight embrace.

A year and a half of being together Steven was at work late deciding what to do about his feelings for Brendan, about the love he had for him and how much his children adored him and how special he was and so on. He took some sugar cookie batter and made it into the shape of a ring, when he was done cooking it he put it on his finger and recited will you marry me Brendan out loud without anyone around to hear.

Ste called Brendan directly no texting and told him to come over to the bakery which was next to Chez Chez and it took all of 5 minutes to go to the bakery.

When Brendan walked into the bakery it smelt like Brendan and sugar cookies. Brendan walked over to Steven and kissed him on the lips.

"I have something I wanted to ask of you, but it's pretty stupid."

"No question is stupid Steven"

"That's not what I meant its just the way I'm going to ask you is"

"Alright, what is the question?"

"Well I've been thinking about this for months now and I've been uncomfortable about the subject matter, more so what your answer would be once I asked you"

"OK, I'm is listening"

Steven turned around and grabbed the ring like cookie from the counter and turned back around.

"Brendan Brady, the love of my life. The only man I've deeply loved, the step father to me kids. Would you do me the honor of being my husband. Brendan Brady will you please marry me?"

"Yes Steven Hay, I'd love that more than anything in this world" said Brendan before kissing Steven deeply on the lips.

Steven put the cookie on Brendan ring finger and it fit perfectly.

"See it was made for you" said Ste laughing and crying

Brendan held Steven in his arms and kissing his lips tenderly.

Brendan and Steven got married at Chez Chez on the day of their second year of being a couple. They invited Simon and Kevin to their wedding, other guests were of course Brendan's children and Cheryl and her friends and her boyfriend Nate, Leanne was invited along with her boyfriend Dennis.

Life couldn't have been more perfect for the happy couple and to think it had started with one little naughty P word 'porn'.


End file.
